Naruto of the Zaraki
by actionliker
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki dies fighting the espada and meeting the false shinigami who takes him to another world. The captain of 11th is stucked to the body of non other then Uzumaki Naruto himself! BLEACH/NARUTO crossover ADOPTED BY MECHA GREED
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another story sorry, just last Monday I finally began to to like Bleach and kenpachi was beginning to be my favorate character and then the "Reincarnation of Envy" popped to my mind and BOOM...! Summer plus boredom equals inspiration!**

**Summery: Kenpachi Zaraki dies fighting the espada and meeting the false shinigami who takes him to another world. The captain of 11th is stucked to the body of non other then Uzumaki Naruto himself! BLEACH/NARUTO**

**Chapter 1: INSIDE A STRANGER**

A broken blade of a zanpakuto in his right hand. Gasping with agony as the feared Zaraki Kenpachi layed pitifully and shamefully on the ground he looked up to see his matching oppenents Stark is what he calls himself with a bored ass look on his face and that female espada whom name he has yet to find out, she was a dark skinned chick with half of her face hidden by her revealing white arrancar jacket that bares about half of her breasts. His eyes **(The eyepatch has been tooken off**) shifted to the right. Behind them was , that annoying little pink haired brat was unmotionless and silent. His eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled through his throat.

_'Those bastards...' _He snarled as he tried to pull himself up, ignoring the fatal wounds despite suffering so much of it before facing _'those' _Espadas . _'Damn it...I'v never...been this chewed out before...' _He reached only up to one knee and before he looked up, a foot just slammed itself to his temple causing him grunt and stumble a bit. Trying to gain momentum he quickly jumped...only to have his eyes widened as Stark came from behind, a Zanpakuto in his hand just pierced him directly but almost nicking the heart.

"Graaaa!" He gurgled in rage and tried to push off his attacker. Blood splayed everywhere again.

"Is this your first time being tossed around like this...Shinigami?" Questioned the female espada, tone cold and serious. "...We heard so much about you and by state of your in...and the look on your face..."

"...I'm guessing this is your first time being stopped like trash" Stark finished, turning around he raised an eyebrow at his colleage who was emitting grunts of irritation. "...what Halibel...?" The female espada looked away, muttering under her high collor.

"This is the end Shinigami..." Stark declared as he raised the blade high. "...And so is Soul Society..."

"REALLY!? I DON'T THINK SO!" Kenepachi screamed as he lunged foreward, his face was of nothing but total insanity.

The next thing he knew was darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menacing black eyes opened slowly and exploring. Gaunt, scared face screwed in confusion. Large muscluler arms began moving and feeling as if trying to feel anything in the darkness. It was a darkness that reminded him of that traitorous ex-captain Tousan.

_'Great, where am I now...' _He started to touch his face, then his chest and sides.

This didn't add up. Just a few second ago he had his black Reitsu asorbing eye patched ripped off...Now its back there. His tattered, bloody captain shinigami robe was now just like it was before he fought the espada. His wounds are no longer there either.

Gripping his fingers and testing them...

_'Well...at least my hands are working haha...' _He joked, His uncovered eye glinted with slight insanity.

"But really...Where the heck am I!?"

**"YOUR IN MY REALM SHINIGAMI..."**

One eye turned stone cold, he whipped his head around, trying to find an object in this infinate darkness.

**"ABOVE..."**

The tall, eyepatch shinigami looked up.

**"ALL FUN MUST END...SIGH...IM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU SHINIGAMI..."**

The shinigami bent his head back to its original position and narrowed his (eye) at the being in front of him.

Floating hin front of him was a tall yet terrifying creature of some sort, If it wasn't for his experience of seeing many freakshows in his long long life...he would've screamed.

The figure was tall...really tall...If he was standing right about a foot from this giant, he would reach to his waist at least. The creature has a dull grey robe that covered his entire body and the hair! it was just as white as it's robes or maybe whiter and duller. Sticking out of its wispy white spiky hair were two small purple horns.

And the face...

Kenpachi couldn't resist to grim.

Pale purple and decaying like a three days old corpse was eyebrowless and menacing more the captain of the 11th divison himself. Gold pupils stared at him and the white of his eyes were replaced with blackness darker then any empty space exist.

Visible from his drooling mouth were razor sharp ass black teeth and was biting down a large knife...or blade...

Ah yes...It was the blade that got the Zaraki captain excited.

A sadistic grin appeared on his features.

"Look...I don't know where we are or where the heck you came from but..." He eyed the blade hungrily. "...How about taking that kitchen knife out..." He pulled his sword out in it's chipped and battered glory. With a warcry he charged...

"...AND HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT!!"

He swinged the crippled blade and slashed with glee.

It seems to be a direct hit. However...

_'Wha...?'_

Kenpachi Zaraki just _went through_ the creature.

Spinning before he hit the ground he stared at the thing's back in confusion before it turned to face him. The evil purple looking face grinned at him.

**"YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR KIND MAY BE 'SHINIGAMI'** **OR 'SOUL REAPER', GRIM REAPER HOWEVER YOU CALL YOURSELVES...YOU CAN'T HURT ME..."**

"And fill me in why not?" Kenpachi growled.

**"YOU AND I MAY BE SPIRITUAL AND ONLY SPIRITUAL CAN CLASH WITH 'SPIRITUAL', HOWEVER..."**

Cold, dead and gold eyes looked at him.

**"...YOUR DEAD...AND NOT lIKE "DEAD" DEAD BUT MORE LIKE "SPIRITUALY DEAD"...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN..."**

Kenpachi just stared at it.

"So...are you a guy or a women?"

**"WHY ARE YOU CHANGING THE SUBJECT?"**

"Just askin ya..."

**"WEll...I DON'T HAVE A GENDER BUT YOU CAN CONSIDER ME A MALE IF YOU WANT."**

"So your a dude in your consideration..." He placed his sword on his shoulder. "...so what the heck are you?"

**"IN THIS WORLD IM CONSIDERED AS A SHINIGAMI OR DEATH GOD FOR THESE MORTALS AND IN YOUR SHINIGAMI PERSECTIVE...YOU'LL CONSIDER ME AS A BEING WHO HELPS THE DECEASED REST IN PEACE."**

"Hm..." Kenpachi hummed, pertending to be interested. "...yeah yeah now tell me the situation before I changed the subject..."

The false Shinigami glared at him with a look that can make the most brutaly trained men piss themselves. But to Kenpachi it felt like a winter breeze.

**"TCH, SUCH DISRESPECT! WHAT I WAS SAYING BEFORE...NOT ONLY YOU DIED, BUT THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH WAS A STRIKE THAT DESTROYED YOUR ACCESS TO YOUR REITSU..." **(like I said, I'm new to BLEACH so sorry if this is a incorrect theory)

Kenpachi just stared at "him" with emotionless stare.

"So what'cha saying is...I can't cut you because of the**..."...only spiritual can be clashed by spiritual..."**...?"

The larger being nodded.

And then Kenpachi exploded... (not literaly)

**"FUCK! DOES THAT MEAN IM STUCK HERE FOR ETERNITY WITHOUT FIGHTING!? OR BLOODSHED!? OF ANY VICTIMS!? OR ANYTHING BESIDES WAIT HERE!?" **He roared as he began slashing his blade as if trying to open up portal to get the fuck out of here.

**"DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT? BUT AT A PRICE OR STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?"**

The answer was immediate. Kenpachi got down on his knees and looked at it/him straight in the eye.

"Yes,getmethefuckoutofhereandIdon'tcarewhathappenstomejustgetmethefuckoutofhere!"

The false Shinigami just sweatdropped at Kenpachi's eagerness to "get the fuck out of here..."

**"ERM...I'M SORRY, REPEAT AGAIN?" **Kenpachi was about to answer again before he was stopped by a hand telling him to stop.

**"THIS TIME...A LITTLE SLOWER KENPACHI..."**

Kenpachi took a huge breath. "I SAID...Yes,get me the fuck out of here and I don't care what happens to me! Just get me the fuck out of here!" He finished with a tone that promised something deadly if the wish was not profilled.

The said victim stared at the reitsu-less Shinigami before a sadistic grin that actually made the fearless Kenpachi tense.

The false Shinigami chuckled as he took the knife from his mouth, gripping the handle...he raised it up high...and slashed the very air in front of him.

For a second nothing happened, Kenpachi was about to speak before the sound bellowing wind reached his ears.

To where the blade sliced the air, a some kind of portal opened up...and it seems to sucking everything in.

Thinking it was danger, he plunge his battered shikai sword only to find himself hopless as the vortex portal became too strong and fast for him to react.

"Heeeey...WHAAAAT AAARE YOUUU DOOOIIIING!?" Demanded the raven haired warrior as he failed to hold his ground.

**"YOU SAID YOU WANTED OUT..." **The voice of the dead echoed his ears. **"...DON'T WORRY...I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN TIME...YOU JUST HAVE TO BARE IT..." **It was all Kenpachi heard as he was sucked in the vortex.

_'I just have to "bare it"? What the heck does that bastard mean!?'_

_**"AAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh..." **_Kenpachi's screams of suprise echoed and to the false Shinigami...it was like music in his ears.

**"...NOW THERES THREE SOULS IN **_**THAT**_** CHILD'S BODY..."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Unknown place)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes opened in a flash, only to shut them in bewildered action. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, confused of the state he is in.

"Great...now where did that bastard put me in...?"

Sitting up, he then began taking every details his eyes can take,

_'What the-? Now I'm in a forest?' _He grimmenced at his surroundings. Lush green forest, nice clean smell, and...

_'Ugh...too fresh and pretty...' _He frowned. _'...It would be better with sounds of blades clashing, there should be an arouma of blood, sweat and love for battle in the air and...' _He stopped as he saw pink in the corner of his eye. '..._is that...Yachiru!?' _He narrowed his eyes to more clearly, it was a person with pink hair.

"Oy! Yachiru! How the heck you end up here!?" Kenpachi shouted causing the person to turned around.

Kenpachi was floored at person description.

The person was a girl, obvious with the red dress and the girly biker short. She had pink hair and green eyes simular to what seems to be his deceased vice- captain of division 11th. However...

"What the!? When did you grown so fast..." He pointed at her. "...and whats with the giant forehead!?"

_'No...It's not her...this girl is too...bleh...' _He gagged, mentally kicking himself for mistaking this...slut as his partner.

If was a few seconds before the girl was screaming and dashing at his direction.

"NAAARUUTO BAAKA!!" She shrieked making him cring as her voice nearly destroyed his ears. He was just in time a grab the incoming fist that was aimed at his cheek. The girl gasped in pain as he tighten his grip on her wrist. He tugged her closer so they're faces were inches apart "...And what are you trying to do little bitch?" He sneered at her, enjoying the eyes that was burning with anger was now of sudden fear and pain.

"N-N-Naruto b-baka your h-hurting me..." She murmured patheticly, tears were forming in her jade green eyes.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "...And tell me of this...'Naruto' person you seemed to be screaming of, hm?" His sneer widened as a block of wood pelted on the back of his head.

"Naruto! Let go of Sakura!"

Kenpachi frowned and looked at the newcomer. It was a girl who seemed to be twelve years old like the "bitch" he was holding. She had long blond hair tied with a small piece of a string. _'She dresses like a slut...not that I care...' _She wore some sort of purple garments with a matching purple hankerchief tied to her shirt, she had to pants except bandages wrapping and covering her thighs and lower body privates.

Next to her was a chubby boy with a swirls for tattoos on each side of his cheeks. and seemed to be munching continuessly on a bag of potato chips. (I know he didn't have chips in the canon but in this story he does.

To her right was another boy with his hair tied to a pony tail and resembles a pinapple and a posture that screams "LAZY"!

The giri had a headband tied to her waist.

The chubby boy had a headband tied to his forehead.

The lazy one had a headband tied to one of his arms.

All of them has the same symbol that resembles a leaf...or a swirly thing with a triange attached...

Then Kenpachi realized something.

_'Wait a minute...I don't recall little brats there age taller then me...'_ He put his hand on his right eye. _'...And the eyepatch is gone...'_

Lettinig go of "Sakura" who fell on her but, clutching her hand and crying uncontrolably. (my dear god even a 5 year old has better tears control then her!)

He stared at his hands...

His tiny, scrawny hands...

Then started to look at himself.

Shinigami garb replaced by...ORANGE!? A TRUE WARRIOR NEVER WEARS ORANGE!

Ignoring the sudden change in hight and clothing he ran to the nearest river as fast as he can.

_'Even my speed and movements are different...!' _

Hearing a roar of massive water currents, he jumped to the nearest source.

What he saw was not what he was expecting.

It was a face of a goofy, blonde hair, cerulean eyed, tanned skin, 12 year old boy!

Kenpachi looked up, his black demonic eyes are replaced with ocean blue eyes that are deadpanned and dangerous.

"...No...freakin...way..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR NOTES

I was reading "**Naruto, Vizard of Konoha"** by **Key-of-Destiny-Sora** again and suddenly i started to be like "I know! I'll be the first one to make a Kenpachi from BLEACH to the NARUTO world!"

But as I was writing, I began to doubt and realize that I'm doing a crossover with an Anime/Manga i barely know of, so i began researching and find anything that i could and slap it on the story as I go.

dispite Kenpachi quickly became my favorate character in BLEACH ,I still don't know Kenpachi very well so sorry if he is VERY OOC to you. (however I do know Kenpachi Zaraki L.O.V.E.S. to fight)

Since the story just came to my head, I don't know what to write in the future chapters.

**SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. author notes

Sorry but i was like 4/5 finished with my new chapter and I asked my cousin to download spyware for my computer...Buuuuuut, then he deleted/canceled it when he helped me download so i have to start from sratch again.

P.S

Dont review this and if you want to review, review the first chapter if you all ready hadn't. if you already reviewed you can PM me and give me ideas.

P.S.S

**THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS THE FOREST OF DEATH IN NARUTO AND AFTER BLEACH chapter 315. I made up of Kenpachi losing against the stronger espada. **


	3. Chapter 2 Scrolls and Exams

**Aguescar said that this was after the graduation exams, sorry but it was my fault that i forgot to inform you this story takes place during the FOREST OF DEATH in the Naruto world and after BLEACH chapter 315. I made up of Kenpachi losing against the stronger espada. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

CHAPTER 2: Scrolls and Exams

"...No way, no way...no...freakin...way..." Kenpachi repeated as he began testing his new (and downgraded) puny little body. He started by striping and removing himself of the hideous jumpsuit. This caused the pink hair banshee and the loud blonde slut to shriek in outrage. However Ino stopped a bit early when her cheeks tinted pink as she took notice of Naruto's tone and developing body.

_'W-wow, I never knew Naruto has THAT under all of those eyesore clothing...'_

"NARUTO BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Sakura but kept her distance as she vaugely remember her injured hand do to Naruto resistance against her. She felt better as she began putting him down after he nearly bent her confidence of abusing the blond demon vessel.

She opened her mouth to say the same thing she always do when she gets around the blonde "dobe" but what she didn't expect was a medium small tan hand slapped itself to her cheeks, covering her mouth completely.

"Listen you tiny little bitch and** listen real good..."** Growling as tightened his and if you dont..." He tightened his grip causing Sakura to panic and twitch her body in pain. "...I don't know where I am but if you keep bothering me I'LL CRUSH YOUR HEAD!" and with that he easily shove her to the ground.

She slammed the ground hard and her lack of ass wasn't enough to cushon the impact. Feeling the impact on her bum she looked up and started forming what seems to be an limitless amount of tears.

"Wa...uh...waaah...hic...wuuh..." She started, everybody started to back away. "WAAAAAHH!!" She shrieked as she held two fingers below her crying eyes. Kenpachi, not wanting to stay any longer with the pink haired crybaby he started to sprint to a place where he can avoid these cockroaches and get some answers but not before shredding up his rediculous orange garbage with his bare hands and throwing it away like trash.

--Flashback 30 minutes later--

The ex-shinigami started to slow down while still trying to get used to this new and body. On his body were two deep bloody gashes caused by some blade, however he paid no attention to his bleeding wounds. As he continue walking back the place he woke up in this body, Kenpachi was feeling a familier feeling of frusteration when he wished he killed those masked ninja who tried to take this "scroll" from him a few while ago.

_--FLASHBACK 26 minutes later--_

_"Hey...is there anything but forest in here!?" He yelled out loud and irritation as he jumped to branch to branch, for the thousand times in his life he cursed his little to no amount sense of direction..._

_It wasn't long as his thoughts on his old comrades and Lieutenant came to his mind as if trying to guide him to the right direction._

_As expected it was no surprise that would Yachiru came to his mind first._

_--Yachiru thoughts pov--_

_"Use you intuition Ken-chan!" Yachiru smiled cutely, her hands waving cheerly at him._

_'Im doing that already!' He growled at her._

_Second came Ikkaku his 3rd Seat of 11th division._

_--Ikkaku thoughts pov--_

_"The mind's eye thing!" Exclaimed the bald shinigami, his head sparkling as he spoke. "Then just use that! Duh!"_

_"If i could use that I wouldn't be thinking this, idiot!" Kenpachi snapped at him._

_Then the last was Yumichika Ayasegawa much to Kenpachi's displeasure._

_--Yumichika thoughts pov--_

_"If it was me in the middle of a forest...lost and lonely..." Said the narcissist shinigami of the 5th seat. "...I would probaly call for help...in a beautiful way..." He finished with a exotic tone and posture._

_**'Go to hell.'**__ Kenpachi thought, clearly deadpanned at his 5th seat officer's antics. As much as he hate to admit it but he miss those idiots especially the brat always clinging behind his back like a furless koala._

_--END OF KENPACHI'S THOUGHTS--_

_As he started to brood he almost missed three unfamiliar presence in the air. Kenpachi stopped his sulking and grinned to what some people considered as a psycopath expression._

_"Come out! Its shameless to sneak around like that boys! why don't you come here...?" _

_Meanwhile as Kenpachi disguised as Uzumaki Naruto was egging them on, three Amn (rain) genin were sweating as they miscalculated their plan to ambush the next fool who foolishy walk to their boundries of the Forest Of Death. _

_"What should we do Oboro? I mean he look at him! orange pants that can be spotted for miles he even walked here like a loser! C'mon he doesn't even look like a match to me!" One of the rain genin Mubi suggested as he look at his team leader._

_Mizu stared at "Naruto" for a moment._

_'He's right, Im mean come on, orange pants, only a black shirt with evidence there's no hidden weapons outlined. A headband to protect his forehead...Pft! like thats gonna help when we are gonna jump on him...Yeah...WE CAN TAKE THIS GUY AND USE HIM AS HOSTAGE FOR HIS TEAMATES!' The mist ninja thought wildly at this oppurtunity._

_"Alright guys, lets move it!" Oboro jumped from the hiding place to face Kenpachi who they think was "the leaf trash" and his two goons of a teamates followed suit. "Alright leaf boy! If you don't want to get hurt then bow to us and stay that way until we get your scroll!" The rain genin smirked as his comrades snickered. But that stopped when he noticed the grin on Kenpachi's face never left when they revealed themselves._

_"Really? Tell me something about this 'scroll' and also..." Kenpachi's face turned serious for a moment. "...Where am I?"_

_Oboro blinked twice before looking at his two teammates and then the three Kiri genin began laughing their guts out. _**(I dont know their names except Mizu, so sorry!)**

_"Hahaha hear that guys!? Blondy doesn't even remember why he's here!"_

_"I bet the only reason he's here is because his teammates dragged him here!"_

_"I knew this kid was a jackass the second I saw him HAHA!"_

_"Grr...I can't take more of this..." Thought Kenpachi with an angry tick mark on his temple, he looked at the fists that belongs to his new body. "...Oh well...even if I don't have my zanbaktou..." He grinned sadisticly. _

_"Hey queers!" Catching their attention. "I usually don't submit...then again I never do and since you want to take me hostage..." Kenpachi revealed a bloodthirsty grin. _

_"...You just have to fight me first!" He said as he began taking off his (Naruto's) black shirt) and throwing it to the side. "...And as a bonus I'll even give you a free shot at me! C'MON! WHAT DO YA SAY HUH!?" He sneered excitingly._

_The trio Amegakure genin stood in silent shock as they listened to what they now dubbed a "crazy" Konoha genin. They couldn't believe what they just heard. A free shot!? Is this kid for real!? What kind of shinobi lets themselves to be attacked unprotected and unguarded? _

_But here he was in front of them with his body available and free to take any kind of punishment that is gonna be thrown at him. _

_'Is he bluffing?' Mizu thought silently. '...Maybe is he really strong and this is just to let our guards down or ...!' He narrowed his eyes which carefully looked around the forest. He slipped his hand to his back and reached out for a kunai. "...O-o-or maybe he isn't..." He paused as his doubt began to increase. But the scroll! What about the earth scroll!!_

_"HEY! WELL!? AREN'T YOU GONNA GO!? MY PAITENCE IS WANNING!" Kenpachi taunted using Naruto's voice box, to the others it sounded like a goofy looking 12 year old with a demonic voice calling them. Taunting them. Like fly that'll soon be captured in a spider web. _

_"No, this is a bluff! it has to be!" With a cry he charged at the vulnerable blond, kunai in his hand, he ignoring the pleas of protest behind him as he crept closer and closer to this... infuriating Konoha trash._

_To his horror...the grin on his face never left as he slashes his chest open._

_'O-okay...' He stared at his bloody kunai and to the grinning blond despite the bloody gash on his chest and then gazed back to his bloody kunai again. '...I guess he wasn't bluffing after all...' Oboro then yelped when Kenpachi yanked the the kunai from his hands. _

_Kenpachi's creepy grin grew even wider when he saw fear in their eyes __**(or body movement since one of them has both eyes covered by a cloth.)**_

_"No, no no...If you really want to cut someone up..." The three gapped in utter horror as Kenpachi dugged the kunai deep into his chest, then they nearly passed out as he dragged the blade resulting another major blade wound except this seems more critical. "...You have to do without hesitation now try again!" Ripping the knife from his chest and throwing it back to the terrified genins who never seen such a terrifying performance could exist despite coming from one of the most war thirsy country/village in existance._

_"Well? If your not gonna attack me then at least tell me where am I boys." _

_"..." No responce. _

_"..." Kenpachi._

_"..." Rain genins._

_"..." Kenpachi._

_"..." Rain genins again._

_"...sigh...fine, at least give me clue or this 'scroll' something..." Kenpachi suggested, whats the fun if they don't even fight back!? Oh well...maybe he can get some information about this "scroll" they were so wanting about._

_At the end of moment he said those words the one with his eyes completly covered immiedently reached throught his pockets and pulled out a small decorated scroll._

_"Here!" He tossed the scroll to Kenpachi who caught it easily. "...The heaven scroll! Now take it and leave!" And with that he took hold to his two teammates and ran as fast as he could, away from this...insane monster._

_Kenpachi just blinked, still clueless of his situation and the location he is stuck now. Shrugging, he decided to solves this case and fight another time until he finds a clue. Taking the "heaven scroll" and placing it in his disgusting orange pockets and went back._

--Flashback end--

_'Is that blood I smell?'_ Thought Kenpachi as he accidently took a whiiff of the air. It was blood...and wasn't far.

"Blood...blood means battle!" He grinned as he sped up.

--

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Asked a very worried Sakura as Sasuke panted harshly, he rubbed the back of his left shoulder and try to massage the pain away but that mark left by that freak what did Sakura said his name was? Orochibu? Orichimaru? Whoever he was, it gave him a very unpleasant gift especially if it was the one of his neck.

He tensed when he heard footsteps, he pushed Sakura down and used his hand to muffle her gleeful yell of "Sasuke-kun touched me!"

To his surpise, shock and annoyance it was Naruto.

Surprise because from what Sakura said, Naruto chicken out because he was a coward and want out. Shock when he saw he was shirtless and two bloody gashes were clearly visible on his chest. But it doesn't even seem to affect the dobe. And last was annoyance because Naruto...was just Naruto...

Shaking his head and the pain from his shoulder.

"Oy dobe, where've you been? Sakura told me you chickened out..."

"Dobe" just stared at Sasuke as if he never seen him before.

--Kenpachi's pov--

Right in front of him was a boy his body's age.

The boy had an air of arrogance and smugness, he can tell that. He wore khacki tan shorts that was two inches above his knees and his shins were worn with fabri leg warmers with buckles. He had a blue shirt with a high collor that covers his chin. Also his face was arrogant and broody like his presence and with a hairtyle of a duck ass, Last was a headband with some kind leaf symbol and a red.white fan symbol sewed on the back of his shirt.

_'Woah...look at him, hia body language sceams "Emo", his face reminds me of an arrogant jerk but I can't remember who, and whats up with that duck ass hair style!?' _Thought Kenpachi as he took mental notes on this boy.

--Normal pov--

"NARUTO-BAKA!!" Shrieked a familier loud voice, a voice that Kenpachi hope it was the last thing he'll never hear.

"Oh...not you again!" He scrunched his nose in annoyance as he layed eyes on the pick hair girl he met earlier. "Tell me...why do I have to meet _**you**_ again forehead slut?"

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Kenpachi was about to repeat himself before a boy in his late teens intrupted. He had silver hair tied to a ponytail, a familier headband with the leaf symbol and glasses that sorta reminds him of that Ishida Qunicy boy. **(Im too lazy with details and suck at details and also you know who this person is so you don't really need an description unless its a hint) **

"Ah...you must be this Naruto I been hearing about! Names Kabuto Yakushi, I'v been teaming up with your teammates because I can't find mine and you know..." He looked sheepish. "...We Konoha people must stick together!" He grinned with an air of friendy yet a suspicous gleam in his eyes.

_'This boy...I don't like him already...'_

"Sasuke-kun! bad news!" Yelled out Sakura, Kenpachi's now cerulean eyes followed to a heap up bodies and "pinky" was digging through their pockets, pouches and parts makes him realize this girl's a slut.

Kenpachi reconized the unconsious bodies. Each has those suits, masks and a headband with rain or water symbol engraved.

_'These are the ones who ran away from me! cowards!'_

"What?" Yelled back 'Sasuke-kun' Kenpachi noted his name.

"There's no scroll!" She choked in dispair as she held her hands in front of her symbolizing there's nothing of their concetrated value. "Not even an earth scroll so we can trade!" **(I doubt they'll simply just trade the earth scroll for a heaven like that Sakura TT)**

Sasuke looked livid and then slammed his fist to the nearest tree. "It can be!"

_'Scroll...' _Thought Zenpachi as he took the heaven scroll from his pocket.

"You mean with '_this' _"heaven scroll""? He held the scroll between both his index and middle finger.

Sasuke, Sakura, and the silver hair, four eyes, just looked at him with their mouths open.

_Since they know whats this 'scroll' thing is I'll just play along the way and maybe...'_

Kenpachi mentaly grinned.

_'...There might be a fight that'll continue to grow to something worthy!'._

--THREE DAYS LATER--

Sasuke Sakura and Kenpachi are now walking to the tower to pass the second Chunin exam. It has been a strange and rather boring few days for the Uchiha and his number one fangirl. Normally their blone knuckheaded teammate would be hyper like he ate a bag of sugar and be all over everyone with his annoying voice and pranks. But the last three days "Naruto" has been nothing but silent and mild mannered only to talked to them about breakfast, lunch and dinner which was bizzare that he didn't even jump to be the cook or scream "I'll cook!"

The few days went on smoothly as well. The only trouble were the first and second day. First were the Mist nin, Then a freak named "Orochimaru" and the next day seemed to be his pawns/servents, the three Oto genin and beat the crap out of Sakura **(Kenpachi almost showed a glad smile when he heard this.) **Only to retreat from a rampaging curse seal Sasuke. And the day after that the same Mist ninja who tried to ambush Kenpachi earlier tried to ambush them for a earth scroll.

The only reason Sasuke and Sakura beat those punks was behind Kabuto seemed...different. When the two almost fall in defeat by the black illusion clones. Kabuto suddenly had a change in skill and threw three kunai at the real bodies making the clones vanish.

It seemed hopeless when Sakura found out they lacked a heaven scroll meaning someone has already taken it.

Then out of nowhere Naruto came by with a heaven scroll between his fingers.

And to Kenpachi's annoyance he had to wear the rediculous orange jacket the "pink haired slut" and the "duck ass" started to question him how he got it.

His answers were always...

"Someone left it on ther ground..." But they didn't believe him. Then again it was a lie.

"I ambushed a guy and found a scroll..." Like his first lie except they thought he was "Naruto the dobe" couldn't have beaten a ninja because "Your too pathetic dobe now tell us how you got that scroll." and "Yeah! What Sasuke-kun said!"

His third excuse was "Fuck you now leave me alone duck ass, you too slut." Much to their frustration.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the 4th companion, Yakushi Kabuto.

Something about this guy doesn't...seem right. The day he saw this silver haired teen he already felt a prick of distrust.

"Kabuto!" A voice behind to bush startled them. "There you are!" A large man and another large man with clothing like Kabuto appeared. Their heads is covered by a full Hiate head band, one with glasses and onewith black rimmed sunglasses and a cloth that cover their faces.

"Ah! ! Sorry, I hit a snag along the way." Kabuto scratched his head awkwardly. "Now that I'm here we should go!"

He turned to Kenpachi and the others.

"Well, I guess this is the where we part ways...good luck guys." And with that Kabuto and the others left.

"Wow! Kabuto is so cool! Not as cool as Sasuke-kun..." She said dreamily. "But I'm glad we had him along the way!"

Sasuke and Kenpachi just narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

--A few minutes later--

"So...how was the harvest...?" Said a silky dark voice. In front of this person was Kabuto, Misumi and Yoroi.

"Yes, it was above expectation" Kabuto stated to the owner of the voice. "I written down all of their his date from the second test." he held one of his Ninja info cards between his fingers.

"You want this, right?"

"So how was it Kabuto?"

"Hehe, so you're that interested...Orochimaru-Sama" He gave the card to the snake sanin.

"I just want youe opinion...as our spy..." Orochimaru grinned.

"That's unnecesary..." He place his hand above the cut wound he recieved from letting himself from the mist genin.

"...since everything will be decided by you." With one finger swipe the cut disappeared frim his face.

"Heh...I like that intelligence of your Kabuto...Good work." And with that the Hebi-sanin disappered with a shunshin.

--A couple minutes later--

_"_Sooooo...whats this suppose to mean?" Questioned the ex-shinigami as he stared at the messege glued on the wall.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"I think...they are telling us to open the scrolls..." She declared as she held the earth scroll and Sasuke with the heaven. Their hands trembled while Kenpachi watched with little interest.

"T-This is...a summoning scroll justsu!" Sasuke said as smoke started to rise from the scroll contents.

"What should we do Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura.

"Let go of it duh!" He and Sakura tossed the two scrolls on the ground. The smoke stared to increase and then dissipate.

As the smoke started to fade, a person was visible behind it.

Sakura was the first one to speak up.

"Iruka sensei!?"

Iruka gazed proudly at them "Long time no see!" He took out a pocket watch and stared at it.

"And you made it just in time too!" He closed the watch and looked at them again.

"The second test...all three of you pass, congratulations." He announced to the stunned genin.

"To celebrate your success..." He smiled with his eyes closed. "I'd like to buy you a round of ramen but..." He paused, expecting a hug or a yell.

But none of that came.

He opened one eye and then another.

_'That's weird...usually Naruto would jump around in glee at the word "ramen"...'_

"Urm...I said...I like to buy a round of ramen for you guys..." He repeated. "...Well...what cha think Naruto? Another bowl of miso ramen?" Gaining the blonde's attention.

"Naruto" glared at him.

"Do I know you?"

Iruka just stayed silent as Sasuke and Sakura gapped at their teammate.

--

"First off, the second tenst...Congratulations on passing!" Announced the Sandaime Hokage. They are now stood silent in a large arena, facing a row of older ninja. No one said a word, waiting for the Hokage to speak. There were two railings above them on each side. In front of them stood a pair of fish netted webbed shinobi arms, with hands in a hand-seal. Along with Naruto's team, Kabuto's team, Kiba's team, Ino's team, Lee's team, Oto team and those three sand ninjas had passed. There were some signs of fear,(namely Kiba) nervousness, along with some joy as everyone observed who had passed, and someone in the group was just bored at the situation.

They stood in the middle of the arena, silent as the grave, as they stared down the senior ninjas. They stood in two rows, with examiners in the front, and instructors in the back. In front stood Iruka, Ibiki, the Third Hokage, Anko, and various other ninja that they couldn't recognize. Behind them stood the instructors, and from the applicant's right to left stood a man with glasses and spiky light-brown hair around his head. Next to him was Asuma, wearing his normal shinobi garb with the usual sash and smoking a cigarette. Kakashi stood next to him, as lazy as ever, with Gai to his side. Kurenai stood beside him, and to her right stood a man with a traditional shinobi vest and spiky hair combed back, spiky at the back of his head. Finally, a man with a small amount of face paint and Sand shinobi clothing stood, with medical tape wrapped around his head, and a piece of cloth covering his left eye with a hourglass symbol on his headband.

_'This could be fun...'_ Thought Kenpachi as his new eyes looked around the room, a look of hunger appeared on his face.

_'I can feel it...there are many strong presence in this room...' _A familier sick grin that was caught unoticed by a certain snake mistress.

_'I can't wait to cut them all!"_

END OF CHAPTER 2.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Yeah...this chapter was suppose to be posted a day earlier but my cousing deleted by accident.

ALSO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO REVIEW THE AUTHOR NOTE!!

but since some has i cant delete it because they already posted a review and cant review on the same chapter.

**POLLS.**

**WHICH SHOULD KENPACHI FIGHT IN THE PRELIMS!?**

**POLL 1**

**A: STAY WITH KIBA.**

**B: FIGHT TENTEN INSTEAD AND KIBA WILL FIGHT TEMARI. (not a tenten/Naruto/kenpachi pairing)**

**C: FIGHT YOREI INSTEAD AND SASUKE WILL FIGHT KIBA. **

and dont forget to review your opinion about this chapter, dont just review votes.

AND NO FLAMES!!_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Killing or to be killed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**.

Hey this might be the last update for the next 2 months since Im going to china. Also summer school sucks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Killing or being killed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_'Boring...boring...looks weak...she looks a liitle too weak...he looks fat but then again he is...hoho that redhead has a nice thirst for blood on his face...I'll take note of him...' _Thought Kenpachi as he scanned genins from the back. The old guy with the beard and white/red robes started talking.

At first he ignored it, however the words "war," "battle," "fighting", "risk lives," "Strenght," "honor of pride and battle," caught Kenpachi in a bag...

"So let me get this straight old man" Kenpachi questioned outloud, the other genins looked at him, dumbfounded by his lack of respect, The jounins lightly glared at him in irritation for disrespecting the Hokage. Anko, Ibiki silently chuckled at the guts of this kid.

Kenpachi ignored them. "So what your telling me that countries fight other countries for strenght and honor...?"

Sandaime nodded.

"...And that we fight to the death..."

"Well...not exactly Naruto-kun its more then that it's-"

"So is killling allowed?"

This question made the elder shinobi held back a gag as he heard the sudden glee.. Even the higher rank shinobi noticed something. Not because he asked if theres killing allowed but the way he said it.

_'He sounds as if he was happy about that idea...' _Thought Anko who immediently reconized the tone of bloodlust because she has been using that attitude for her victims.

"Y-yes...even killing is allowed..." Answered the third as he focused his eyes on the spiky haired urchin and stayed his gaze upon him.

At this point, Ino, Kiba and a bunch of others were beginning to show doubt and maybe fear.

_'More d-d-death!? Wasn't the forest enough? Aw man this is exam is brutal...'_

_'Troublesome...'_

_'I c-can't die! I have to gain Sasuke-kun's heart yet!'_

_'Shanaroo! Now I can't get Sasuke's love for me because I'll be dead by the-no wait Sasuke-kun would protect me! Yeah! what am I scared for!? I GOT UCHIHA SASUKE AS MY TEAMMATE!"_

_'Aw man Naruto! Why do you have to ask that question now of all times!? Geez I lost my guts for this now...' _

Sandaime broke the tension. "Ahem...Anymore more questions Naruto-kun...?"

Kenpachi stood silent as he and the elder stared eye to eye.

To Kenpachi, it was just another old fool, but for some reason this "old fool" reminds him of old Yama-jiji, oldest of the captains, taicho (captain) of the 1st division and strongest of the 13 captains. He may have looked feeble and incapable but to Kenpachi, you can't judge things by its cover. But then again...

_'Hm...Is this guy some kind of leader? or a captain? and those bozos in the back...are they captains too? They wear the same clothing but...why the heck am I thinking!?' _His face scrunched in protest as he tried to clear his mind with bloodshed and swords.

To Sandaime Sarutobi, Uzumaki Naruto was like anyother children, he known the boy since the day he was born and he became so fond of the blonde hair loudmouth he was like a second grandson ro him. (an annoying grandson to boot) but still like family to him.

Naruto was never a normal child...He knew that...but everyone nearly his age thinks of him as the worst troublemaker in history. Most the older generation knew better and hates him for it. Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi making him known as "demon brat", "Kyuubi punk" and all sorts.

As all the times he know the boy, he was never evil or bloodthirsty like the villigers always claimed and complained. He was just another sweet boy who was trying to fit in.

_'But he seems...different this time...Its faint...'_

The elderly kage narrowed at his sarrogate family member

_'...somehow...I can sense a dark bloodthirst rolling off of him in silent waves...' _

He was awakened from his thoughts when one of the jounins behind him _shunshin_ between him,the jounins/chunins from the genin participaters.

"My apologies Hokage-sama..." The man bowed to his village leader. "...From here on as the referee...Will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate..."

Sandaime nodded, his eyes still focused on 'Naruto'. "...Yes...By all means..."

Gekkou saluted and turned around making the genin see his face for the first time. "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate and before we commence (cough) the third test there's one thing I'd like you to do" He finished before going to a fit of coughs.

--Genin thoughts about Hayate--

_'This guy look sick, is he alright?'_

_'Ew! He looks as if he caught a cold and gotten better I hope he doesn't comes near me!'_

_'I'm suprised he still standing...'_

_'I don't think he's acting..."_

_'I think he's acting...'_

_'Blah blah blah can we start this 'war' thing now?' _Thought Kenpachi.

--End of thoughts--

"!!"

"A preliminary?"

"S-Sensei...I dont understand." Questioned Sakura, shocked from this sudden outcome. "Why aren't all the one here allowed to participate in the next text?"

"(Koff)...um...because the first and second test has been too easy this year and for you...However...(koff)...guh...we have a bit too many genins remaining..." Gekkou answered as he kept spewing coughs on every word.

"According to Chunin exam rules, a preliminary must be held to reduce the number of participants for the third test..." The literaly sick jounin ignored Sakura's loud "NO WAY!" "...erm, as I was saying...As Hokage-sama idicated earlier, there will be many guest at the third test and if all of you were to pass without reducing you...the fights would take too long, we are limited in time..."

He coughed a bit before focusing on all of the nervous little sprouts. (genin)

"(Koff)...So anyways, anyone who wants out I recomand you do it now since we will be starting the preliminaries...NOW!"

THIS caused Kiba and the others in protest.

"WHAT!? N-NOW!?"

Kabuto looked at one of the smirking jounins and raised his hand catching everyone's attention.

"I quit." He smiled.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the silverhaired genin before focusing himself back to Sandaime.

--SAY GOODBYE TO KABUTO--

Sakura looked worriedly as Sasuke clutched his neck in pain.

"Sa...S-Sasuke kun...you should quit this exam too!" Shocking the Uchiha heir. Kenpachi listened from the front.

"Ever since Orochimaru attacked you...the mark still hurts right!?"

Sasuke stayed silent as Sakura recalls Sasuke's rampage and started to tremble.

"Please..." She wiped a tear. "...Please quit...I'm...afraid..."

_'Oh my God...' _Kenpachi who was still "Naruto", rolled his eyes at her pathetic self.

_'I can't take more of this bitch...'_

...He turned around...

...He stared hard at her and she stared back...

...and then Kenpachi slapped her...

The genin around them stared incredulous at him.

Sandaime and the jounins went silent as well.

--A few minutes later--

Sakura rubbed her bruised cheek as Sandaime resumed talking again.

"Well...um, You've all done exceptionally well getting this far." said the Hokage, puffing on his trademark pipe. The twenty one genin that had passed were assembled in the arena for the third exam. " You all possess great skill and determination, two things that will serve you well as a ninja."

" But, up until now, you have always had your teammates to help you. In this exam, you will fight one on one with an opponent. Teamwork, the ability to become more powerful with your allies, is the most critical ability for a ninja, but you often are forced to fight alone in the real world. Only the ten victors of this round go on to the final."

" That's less than half! And someone has to fight twice!" exclaimed Sakura, counting quickly. There were twenty one genin.

" Correct. Think of this as a war and they are the casualties." said the Hokage with a smirk. " The matches will be decided by computer…" he pointed to a black display board above, which lit up and names began to stir. " Good luck Chunin hopefulls!!"

After several tense seconds, it stopped on...

"ME! ME!" screamed a exuberent Lee.

...Uchiha Sasuke...and...

Sasuke smirked as he glanced at the screen, wondering who was this person he was fighting. '_probably a weaking no name...'_

"Yosh!" Lee again. " Maybe this time it will surely my turn!"

...Akado Yoroi...

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi. **

Sasuke hopped down as Sakura and Ino cheered him on, which he vehemently ignored. The other simply walked down. Sasuke looked on to his opponent. Simply dressed that matched Kabuto's outfit. He had purple and white garments on, with a scarf on his head and black, little sunglasses specks that shielded his eyes. Sasuke looked on at him, not worrying one bit.

_'Right off the bat eh?_

_'Hmf, I got a pipsqueak...and a Uchiha one too, hoho...this would be fun...'_

Kakashi only heard a grunt. The copy-ninja sighed. "Listen Sasuke, it's dangerous using too much chakra. At this stage, it's almost impossible to control it. It put strain on your body, a lot of it. I recommend not using the Sharingan as it too incorporates the need of chakra. If you decide to heed my warning, I will personally stop the match, ending in the disqualification of you and you will not be able to advance through the Exams."

Sasuke stared at his mentor with shock then gritted his teeth, almost snarling.

"D-disqualified?" He stated with stare.

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke begrudgingly nodded. Kakashi smiled under his mask, . "I know you have a slight irriation with the rules Sasuke but if you don't listen, this seal can really hurt you. I'll make sure I do something about it."

"Alright Sasuke, Just stick to low-level jutsu that doesn't use a lot of chakra and-..." He then noticed Sasuke didn't bother to listen and jumped down to face his oppenent.

"...and taijustu..." The silver haired cyclops finished lamely while Hayate orders everyone to be an audience by "sitting" on the rails, each across the chamber.

--AT THE GROUNDS--

Hayate signaled them both. "Ready…? (Coughing) … fight."

Yoroi being the first one to react, began to search his pouch while taunting at the same time.

"So this is the Uchiha brat eh? Doesn't look much..." One of Yoroi's hand gripped a few shuriken while the other hand glowed with a blue vortex of chakra. Sasuke stood his ground and threw some shuriken at the opponent. Yoroi dodged them in zigzags and stalked Sasuke as he flipped backwards. Closer and closer he got to Sasuke and then Sasuke felt his energy leave him.

Shrugging it off as it was just him. He ducked as he Yoroi pelted his own barrage of shuriken.

_'Just as I thought...' _Sasuke thought smugly. _'...he's just another weakling...' _He dodged his glowing hand and used this as an advantage by tripping his larger oppenent. He grabbed one of his arms and slammed his legs across Yoroi's chess, pinning him with a headlock.

_'I got him! I-I W-what!?' _The Uchiha survivor paniced as he noticed he was getting more and more tired. His hold on yoroi was getting weaker. Then Yoroi broke free and slammed a hard fist to Sasuke's stomach.

"AAAAaah!" '_W-what is this? It feels as if something is zapping my strenght!'_

Yoroi smirked behind the cloth. "You know now not to underestimate me. This is my Chakra Absorption Technique, like it? I can steal away your chakra..." He harsly grabbed Sasuke's head. "...with this jutsu I can zap away your strength..." He soon hurled Sasuke away to the marble floor. "It's a matter of time before you have the speed and strenght of a newborn baby..." He laughed at Sasuke's misfortune. **(Don't we all do?)**

Sasuke stood his ground, almost barely. He tried again to attack him long-range with shuriken and kunai, but Yoroi easily dodged it. Yoroi enclosed their space and tried hitting Sasuke with the Chakra Absorption Technique again but Sasuke jumped, flipping over his opponent and swept Yoroi off his feet. Yoroi crashed to the ground and saw Sasuke swirl out a kunai.

Yoroi felt the dagger pang in his chest but easily got Sasuke with his attack in the leg. Sasuke yelled again in pain as his body started to crumble. This time, Yoroi would not let go. Sasuke felt everything leave his body: his strength, his chakra, his energy. Sasuke grunted. He itched his fingers to his pouch and grabbed another kunai. This time, he forced Yoroi to roll away as Sasuke aimed to kill. Sasuke gather the rest of him and stopped to think.

'_Running to him will give me the disadvantage. All I know about him is his ability to suck away my chakra and strength. He only relies on close combat. I can't-'_

Sasuke's thoughts were hurled in the darkness that was his mind as his opponent's whole hand just slammed into his face and held there. _'Aaaah...He's stealing my chakra again...'_ Sasuke thought inwardly. '_That's it, I won't last_...' and he heard "Naruto's" voice taunting him.

"Hey brat..." Kenpachi's (or in case, Naruto's) face grinned down at him. "...I guess you really are weak...? Mind to pick up the pace because I'm really starting to have a fit if I don't a fight soon..." He cracked his neck with a satisfying crunch, the people around him inched away a bit.

The said person (Sasuke) stood numbly for a second before his handsome face twisted into a look of fury. How dare that dobe look down at him like a waste of space!

Sasuke pushing his body past its limits and he kicked Yoroi off with the last of himself. Sasuke stood after and spoke. "It's time to end this."

Yoroi ran to him, the chakra sparking again. "Give it up, brat!"

Sasuke disappeared, Sharingan blazing, as soon he stood, Yoroi's fist phased through that space. Suddenly Lee Rock looked up at the two and was shell-shocked. "T-That's my…"

Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the air with a good-earned kick, jumped in the back of him that resembled Lee's Lotus technique and followed after with a series of kicks. "I'm not finished yet fool!"

Then, his seal came to life, sending pain into him really good. "AaAaAa..." The great Uchiha survivor whimpered like a little pussy. "...N-no. I must fight it off." Sasuke thought as he fought the pain. Soon the flame-like marks that were covering him started to sink back to his neck.

_'I won't let is consume me!' _

Every Jounin and the Hokage in the crowd looked well at this. Anko was in utter disbelief. "How is it possible...the marks are receding by sheer willpower!"

Yoroi moved his arm to block another kick. "Sorry if that's was the last of your move."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "Well Sorry if this hurts." Sasuke spun in the air as he punched the man. Then he clicked his foot on Yoroi as he spun and both came to the ground harshly. "Shishi Rendan!! (Lion Combo)"

Yoroi's legs remained in the air before tumbling down, unmoving Hayate didn't really need to know Yoroi was knocked out hard, but he checked his pulse anyway. But he knew the Uchiha won. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

**Then out of nowhere Disny soundtrack songs started** and his usual fangirls were cheering "YAY SASUKE-KUN!" before the two girls looked at eachother and huffed. Kakashi appeared

**Then Orochimaru out of nowhere **started to grin and shudder creepily.

Drooling and licking his lips like a snake.

_'...Magnificent...' _

Hayate spoke, coughing actually. "The next fighters please step down."

The screen kicked up and read the two fighters.

**(Since im a very lazy person I'll just skip the matches and show the results...and yes, I sorta cut and pasted this from my "Reincarnation of Envy" story...because im lazy...)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE PRELIMINARIES MATCHES RESULTSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second match was Shino vs Zaku. Winner Shino.

Third match was next and it was Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi, he one of Kabuto's teammates and unimportant. The battle shocked and awe nearly everyone as the sound spy shinobi snapped Kankuro's neck, but turns out 'Kankuro' was a puppet called Karasu and nearly killed Misumi making him the winner..

Fourth Sakura vs Ino, DRAW. Sakura had lost by forfeit when Ino possessed her body, but Ino was also lost when she collasped from chakra exhaustion after she made Sakura forfeit.

Fifth match Kiba vs Temari (you know what happens got her ass kicked by Temari from a shout of "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!".)

--Sabaku Temari vs Inuzuka Kiba's fight--

Kenpachi gripped the iron rails so hard you can hear it groaning from the pressure. He was just itching for the next fight!

The girl named Temari glided down off of the opposite balcony into the center of the room, while Kiba just hefted himself over the railing and landed in on all fours in front of her. He growled quietly and looked up at her with a look that says 'give up because Im the alpha male and your a girl'. If she was intimidated at all, she didn't show it. Kenpachi smirked as he began to feel a grudging respect for the sand kunoichi. She wasn't the typical bitches he met along the way. This one had a war centered aura around her.

Hayated looked at both of them, reminding them that the fight ended if he stepped in. The two gave him both of their nods, he raised his hand in a karate chop motion and dropped his hand quickly. "Begin!"

Kbia immediately launched forward at the girl, swiping at her with his nails, but the sand kunoichi easily block the blow just by tilting her fan in the way. Kiba lost the cocky look and snarled. He jumped back alongside Akamaru and "Shikyaku no jutsu!" His nails and teeth expanded, and Kiba's overall appearance became even more animalistic. Once again, if this shocked the kunoichi at all, she didn't show it. She just smirked and pulled out the gigantic fan of hers and opened it.

"I'll beat you without even moving from this spot you smelly mutt."

Kiba snarled before charging at her again, "Bitch! don't you dare get your hopes up!" But he was blocked once again by that blasted fan of hers, and when Akamaru likewise tried to get her, she swiftly turned and kicked the dog away. Kiba turned, wide eyes, as Akamaru bounced and skidded across the floor, before turning to Temari. "You bitch!" He ran over to Akamaru to make sure he was alright, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

Temari quickly unfurled her fan fully, and just as Kiba bent over Akamaru, she swung it hard, creating a huge gust of wind that cut at Kiba and Akamaru. it even picked Akamaru up and slammed the dog against the wall, and with a pitiful whine, Akamaru fell unconscious.

Kiba was now feeling something beyond rage, and with a furious cry, he yelled out,** "Bitch! You'll regret that! Gatsuuga!" **and turned into a spirling tornado and shot at the sand kunoichi.

Temari had to move aside to from getting hit, but Kiba glimpsed the edge of her fan and tore part of it to pieces. Her eyes finally showed some shock then changed to something dark. And then Kenpachi shivered in pleasure when he felt a spike of bloodlust and anger that radiated from the blond Kunoichi.

Temari growled in rage as she pulled the fan back and released an even bigger gust of wind before at kiba, who had to hold up his hands to shield the winds from scarring his face, and even then the wind was pushing him closer and closer to the wall. It was all he could do to stand in one spot. Once Temari was sure his guard was down, she shut her fan quickly and lunged at Kiba, who didn't even have a chance to react before her fan smashed right into the side of his head, knocking him into the wall a few feet away.

"Ooooh!" gasped the audience as the dog ninja lied on his back, Akamaru was just a few feet away.

"UuUuUugh..." He groaned, his eyes rolled back his head went limp, out cold.

Hayate nodded, and walked over to Temari. "Winner, Sabaku no Temari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOTHER MATCHESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six match Shikamaru vs Kin (you know what happens because Shikamaru wins.)

Seventh match was Hinata vs Neji, Hinata submitted a forfeit as Neji's words made her broke down in tears only her team comforted her. Everybody stared sadly at the weeping glossy blue haired Hyuuga. Kenpachi whispered a silent "pitiful" but no one heard him.

Eight match Lee vs Gaara. This battle was a true turning point, two great titans clashed but in the end Gaara stands in triump while Lee was suffered great injuries.

Once again Kenpachi unleashed a killing intent. Not because Lee was injured but the fact these little runts have all the fun killing each other while he's stuck here!

Ninth match was Akamichi Chouji vs Dosu Kinata. Even with Chouji's impressive 'Baika no Jutsu' and 'Nikudan Sensha' he was still no match for Dosu's sound abilities. Dosu won.

The tenth and final match was was Naruto and Tenten. Everybody looked at Tenten who started her way down the stairs. The blond who was mentioned was now had his chin against his palm. His face bored and agiated

xx--xx

Kenpachi sighed for the 100th time, when will it be his turn!? He WAS one of the particpaters who past didn't he? He was then rudely shaken by a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head, his now blue eyes met a man with silver hair, his headband covering one of his eyes and a dark blue mask.

"Naruto your up." The man made a hand motion to the floor, Tenten and the ref (Hayate) was waiting impatiently.

Suddenly Kenpachi stood up. His eyes wide and his face in a excited grin.

_'M-ME!? MY TURN!? Y-YES! HAHAHAHA!!' _He thought as started his way down.

Everybody stared at the blond idiot making a fool of himself as he began hooting his way down the stairs.

Kakashi just stared.

_'What's with him?' _He thought dumbfounded _'Is he an idiot? That girl... She is Gai's pupil and master of weapons. She is probably the worst kind of opponent for him save maybe the Hyuuga prodigy. And he's laughing? I knew Naruto was a total moron but this is a bit too far...'_

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well, at least he is in high spirits..." he muttered leaning his back on the wall, arms crossed. "Not that it will help him much..." He closed his eyes, knowing who would be the winner.

The others nodded in agreement as a few felt sorry for the blonde jinchuuriki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto Uzumaki" vs Tenten

"Alright Uzumaki-san since I'm generous I'll give you a count to ten to give up or else I'll resort to force." Her offer was frim and sharp with authority. But the way her body stood it was clear she was preparing to fight if he was to refuse her offer.

Of course Zaraki Kenpachi was never the one to back down especially this snotty runt who dared to give _**HIM**_ of all Shinigami/people an offer to quit a fight?

Kenpachi grinned like a maniac that scared a few since usually Naruto give a foxy grin with his eyes shut and his lips stretching to his cheeks. Not a grin that only psychopatic killers has. **(If only they knew TT)**

"Sorry but I have to refuse your _generous _offer and besides..." If possible his face grew shadows and became gaunt. "...I'v haven't even get to shed one drop of blood yet."

This caused many eyebrows to rise. Since when did the dead last get so bloodthirsty?

Tenten frowned and just simply dubbed his refusal as arrogance and pulled out two kunais so fast it seemed like it came from nowhere.

"Fine." She sighed." "But don't blame me when I told you so." She bolted at his direction. Kunais glinting dangerously in both of her hands. _'If taunting him won't work then I'll try another approach...'_

Kenpachi just smirked. "I doubt you can actually give me a decent warmup..."

The weapon specialist merely scowled. Her? She can't give **HIM** a decent warmup? She even had Neji running for his life yet the "dead last" says she can't give him a good warmup?

"Last chance!" She yelled as she she did a fake slash with her kunai, hoping he'll be intimitated by her false intent. To her suprise he remained still and the crazy grin etched on his face didn't waver either.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tenten halted herself from actualy delivering him a bloody gash and stared at him. "Just give up already! You at least know you can't beat me less then actualy scratch me!"

She recieved no answer from the blonde and decided to attack with a mortal intent.

-She started to slice his chest...

-then to his shoulders...

-And then she aimed to his slice his chest again...

Her attack only lasted a few seconds and looked at her handywork.

Two red gashes at each of his shoulders, and a bloody "X" mark that started pouring at the center of his chest and staining his jumpsuit. Yet dispite all this that glee on his face didn't even move an inch!

"Hey!" She called out. "Why the heck are you smiling about!? Are you gonna stand there as I cut you up!?" She paused.

"Do...do you even care your gonna die from bloodlost?" She whispered.

Kenpachi just narrowed his eyes at her, his grin widened a teeny bit.

"Oh no...no...not at all, in fact..." He chuckled darkly and unzipped his bloody jacket revealing the damage she caused. This aroused gasps of horror and gasp of awe. Horror as he show his bloody chest with no hesitation and awe from the women/females as they started to blush at his tone (but growing) torso.

"C'mon...you can cut me all you want..." He pulled the stomach part of the jacket even further. "...just anywhere...anywhere..._**anywhere**_..." He darkly emphasis his point.

"And don't hold back..."

"WHAT!?" Tenten, Genins, Chunins, Jounins and even the Kages (counting Sandaime and Orochimaru) shocked by this sudden advantage.

Kakashi slapped a palm to his face. Ashamed of his student. Ninja are suppose to on guard on all times! Not let his opponents/enemies take advantage of the situation!

It's clear that Naruto failed as a ninja and he should be thankful that Tenten is a fellow leaf nin as he is or else he'll probaly be cleaved in half by a Iwa (stone) ninja who might harbors a grudge for Konoha winning the 3rd Shinobi war.

Tenten and Kenpachi stared. The tension is rising as they locked eye to eye.

"Are you-...!?"

"No"

"You didn't even let me say it...-!"

"Nope" Tenten stared at him.

"Look..." She tried to reason with him. "I'm not going to attack someone unarmed! Do you think I'm stupid!"

"No, I don't think your stupid."Kenpchi explained. "This...is just a handicap. _A charity." _She remain still, still confused with this 'charity act. "It's nice of you...not wanting to attack an unarmed person but...you should dave your sympathy for someone else." His eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Don't be so stuck-up girl. Just enjoy this!"

At this Tenten got angry.

"Enjoy this? ENJOY THIS!?" IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO BE KILLED!?"

Kenpachi's (Still Naruto's) face became stony. He looked at Tenten with a ghoul-like frown.

"Killing...and being killed...**They are just a way to pass time!" **

Silence...

No one talked. Shocked by the words that came from the mouth of someone who values life like a second nature.

Silence...

Tenten gripped her fist and bit her lips hard enough to make it bleed and dribbled down to her chin.

Silence...

Tenten snarled, she returned her kunais back to her pouch and began reaching for two scrolls on her back. She roughly placed the scrolls on her left/right and did a hand seal.

**"Soshoryu!"** (Twin Rising Dragons)" She shouted. Then a large amount of smoke appeared. Two figures shot out resembling dragons which soon dissipated revealing the scrolls just been unraveled. Tenten took this cue and jumped high and inside the swirling scrolls. She floated gracefully and glared at Naruto's body/Kenpachi with something close to hate.

"_A way to pass time_...?" She repeated. "...A way to pass time? A FUCKING WAY TO PASS TIME!? HOW CAN YOU THINK AND THROW LIFE LIKE THAT AWAY SO CASUALLY!?" She shouted fiercely. "JUST A WAY TO 'PASS TIME!? THATS CRAZY TALK! NO WAIT...THATS HOW MURDERERS TALK'!" She continued shouting. She let the scroll fall down and kicked it open.

She could hear Gai and Lee screaming something, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except that...that this heartless fucker in front of her. He lost any respect from her when his words of killing or being killed was just an average way to pass time...who does he think he is!?

She held her hand next to a Japanese kanji seal. Then with a _"poof" _a Kunai appeared in her hand and the same with her other hand a fuuma shurken.

"Aaaah!" She let out a war cry and threw both items with all her might. She didn't aknowledge if they hit him or not and continue to summon and pelt any sorts of weapons or shiny object at him.

...anything...to make him take back his words...

Time seems to slow down for her, she can feel her heart beating as she continue throw...kunais...shuriken...fuuma shuriken...demon wind shuriken...daggers...kama...kusari...zanbaktous...swords with different size and shape...even a freakin bomb note.

The last one was about to make a explosion.

She and the audience thought one thing as their eyes landed on the piece of burning paper hitting the marble floor.

_'Oh crap...' _Nobody moved except Hayate running as far away from the burning note and was just in time as the paper bomb go...-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Everybody shield themselves as gust of wind and stone. Tenten being the second closest was sent flying to the wall. She hit and fell down with a grunt. Slightly injured she managed to get up. Her injuries doesn't seem to serious, just a few scratches and a bruise that will start appearing on her back.

_'Did I kill him?' _She thought as the smoke and dust started clearing. A small bloom of guilt and satisfaction combined in her gut if he is dead. When the smoke finally dissipated her eyes and many others widened to see a gruisome site.

Right in front of them, bloody, impaled, burnt and smiling was "Uzumaki Naruto."

Whats worse was that psycopathic grin was on his face again.

"Hm?" He raised his head as if nothing was wrong. "Aw, Is it over?"

Tenten is fucked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of chapter 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this is chapter 3, sorry if it was a disappointment to all of you. I still suck at writing, spelling and vocabs.

As you can see obviously, Naruto fights Tenten.

Tenten: 7 votes

Kiba: 5 votes

Yoroi: 3 votes.

So sorry to those who wants Kiba and Yoroi destroyed but the votes are mostly one Tenten.

NOW REVIEW AND **NO FLAMES**!

P.S

im going to china very soon! after summer school which ends in July 18th and be going on the plane the 23rd

review while im gone for 2 months!


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Naruto of the Zaraki is being adopted by "Mecha Greed"

im sorry for not updating my stories anymore its just that i have a hard time finding what to do after graduating senior year high school.

IM BUSY AND IM SORRY!!!!


End file.
